One and the Same
by Crazeemee
Summary: Gaea is becoming stronger, and so is Apophis. Both the Magicians, and the Demigods know they have no chance of winning their battles alone, but together...
1. Percy Jackson 1

ONE AND THE SAME

Summary: Gaea is getting stronger, and so is Apophis. Both the demigods and the Egyptian magicians know they can't defeat their enemies alone, but together? Well now, that's a whole other story… Read on as Camp Halfblood unites with the House of Life, revealing a long and dark history behind the two forces.

CHAPTER 1

PERCY JACKSON 1

PERCY POV

When you just get back home from some weird creepy place where a God magically sends you, you'd think you'd get some slack, right? Wrong. Just after I get back from Camp SPQR, and I find out about Gaea waking (figures. Kill the evil kid, and then crazy mom comes after you). Also, I found out that there were three new halfbloods. Well, two new halfbloods, and one from Camp SPQR.

I had been told that I had been exchanged for Jason, and for some reason, he couldn't get back yet. The first day I got back was hysterical. I had just escaped a hell hound - too bad it wasn't like Mrs. O' Leary – and run into the Camp's border. I walked down the hill, and saw that strangely enough, there was nobody about. Let me tell you, Camp is never - and when I say never, I do mean never – empty, so yeah… I got this sixth sense tingly feeling at the back of my head.

For some reason, I didn't walk straight up into the Big House. Instead, I headed off towards the beach. I saw that there was a huge ship docked there, with a huge bronze dragon's head on the mast. I saw that there were several people working on it, and not all of them were from Cabin 9. As I got closer, I saw two people I didn't expect working on the boat - Travis and Conner Stoll.

The Stoll brothers didn't usually do much work, besides toilet raids, and practical jokes on the other cabins. Here a huge BOOM anywhere, you immediately wonder what the Stoll's are up to. So, yeah... watching them work seriously was seriously weird, to say the least.

Nobody had noticed me yet, so I silently crept up behind them, tapped them on their shoulders, and said 'Hey guys!'

It was seriously funny when they jumped high, and turned around.

'Percy?' Travis asked doubtfully.

'Yea, bro,' I said, smiling.

'Percy!' he yelled an gave me a guy hug.

All the commotion we were creating alerted the others, and they looked around to see what was going on. When they realized I was here, they immediately came to greet me, and say hi.

After I spoke to what seemed like EVERYBODY, I headed off to the Big House. The Big House was pretty much the same as it had been when I had left. Mr. D and Chiron (in wheel chair form) were playing pinochle.

'Ah,' Mr. D said. 'Peter Johnson. I am very glad you're back.' Funny, he didn't look glad to me.

'Percy,' Chiron said, smiling hugely. 'Thank the Gods you're back. Annabeth will be so pleased.'

'Hey Chiron,' I said. 'What's up?'

'Percy, we have much to discuss. As I am sure you are aware by now, Gaea is wakening. She is not a force to be reckoned with; and thanks to you and Jason, Camp SPQR are willing to help us.'

'Jason?' I asked. 'He's here? All his friends are looking for him. Dakota, Gwendolyn, Bobby, Hazel. Reyna is sick with worry. She told me that if I found him here, I should kick his butt and send him home.' I laughed. Reyna was a daughter of Mars through and through. She reminded me a lot of Clarisse.

'Jason has gone on a quest with Annabeth, Piper and Leo. They are two new demigods who arrived here. A daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus. Which reminds me, did you remember everything when you went to SPQR?'

'Of course I did, Chiron,' I said, surprised. Had he honestly thought I would forget them?

'Hmm,' Chiron said frowning. 'That is peculiar.' He looked up at me and said 'Jaosn seems to have no memory of SPQR at all.'

'Really? That's strange.'

'Indeed,' Chiron said. His face cleared after a moment, and he said 'Percy, there is something else that you must know, but I think it is perhaps better if we wait until Annabeth returns before I tell you.'

I nodded. I missed Annabeth a lot. I couldn't wait to see her again, though I was sure she was going to beat me up for worrying her so much. I smiled at that thought. I had the best girlfriend ever.

I headed off, taking in as much of camp as possible, and not feeling tired at all. I was so happy to be home. Little did I know that I was back for too short a time, and that I would be leaving again, sooner than I expected.


	2. Kane Chronicles 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

**A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 2. This is a Kane Chronicles one. I will alternate between every chapter (C1 - PJ, C2 - Kc, C3 - PJ... you get the gist).  
><strong>

**A very special thanks to** Animal Charmer 11 **for being the first person to review my story. A huge hug to all readers out there.**

**Read on... I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>ONE AND THE SAME<p>

CHAPTER 2

KANE CHRONICLES 1

SADIE POV:

Why should I be a bloody Egyptian Magician? A Blood of the Pharaohs, former Host of Isis, no less. Why me? It could be anyone. But trust my luck. Of all the girls out there, it had to be me, Sadie Kane, who had a bloody rubbish life. Sure, I got used to it after a while, but ever since Carter and I made that tape, untrained magicians have been turning up from all over the world, and we're the ones who have to deal with it. Super, isn't it?

I kicked a loose pebble in my way, and stormed off. I headed straight up to my room in our mansion – well, our Uncle Amos's mansion, but really – in Brooklyn.

I walked in and slammed the door behind me. I heard voices from the adjoining room, and since I had a pretty good guess of whose voices they were, I pressed my ear up against the wall. Please understand, I'm not the kind to listen behind doors – Oh who am I kidding? I am exactly the kind to listen behind doors, especially when it's my brother with his girlfriend.

'…training the magicians is fun,' Carter was saying. I rolled my eyes, of course, anything boring and Carter is thrilled.

'It does present quite a challenge, doesn't it?' Zia agreed.

Carter had found her a couple of months ago. Her _shabti_ had helped us against Set some time ago, and Carter had gotten quite starry eyed over her. Trust my dufus brother to fall for a clay statue. And the best part was, the statue had feelings for him, too! I can't say much though, because I didn't expect him to get _any_ girl to like him – clay, or not.

'Yes,' Carter said from the other room. 'Very challenging. I'm glad you're around now Zia. I mean…' I could almost _see_ him blushing. 'You'll be a lot of help with the new ones, of course.'

Okay, that was the worst cover up I had _ever_ heard anywhere. Honestly, it was hard to believe we were even related.

Thankfully for him, Zia just said 'It's alright. You did very well on your own, seeing as you are fairly new yourself.'

'Yes, but I feel better now that you're here.'

I silently barfed. My brother was so cheesy sometimes. I don't know what Zia saw in him.

I heard a startled _Mrow!_ From downstairs, and went to investigate. I flung my door open, and ran down the stairs. Bast, my friend – slash – cat was staring at a glowing form of a falcon. Next to it was a kite.

'Horus? Isis?' I asked doubtfully.

'Hello, Sadie,' Isis said, smiling.

'Hi,' I said back. 'Uh… Nice to see you here, Horus.'

'I know… you must be honored,' the god said.

Before, I would have felt like throwing something at him, but now, I merely rolled my eyes.

'What's going on?' I asked them.

'We need to talk to you. Where is Carter?' Horus asked.

'He's upstairs with Zia,' I told him, snickering.

'Zia Rashid?' Isis asked curiously. 'The former host of Nephthys?'

'That's the one,' I confirmed.

'Good,' Horus seemed pleased. 'We've found you all in the same place.'

'Okay… I'll go get Carter.'

I headed up the stairs, wondering why Carter and Zia hadn't come down yet. When I went and pressed my ear against the door, I didn't hear a thing, so I realized they were … um… _busy._ I snickered, and was about to knock, when I changed my mind.

'_Ha – di'!_ I cried. The door burst open, and Zia and Carter looked up startled. They were in am awkward position, and seemed to remember that when I grinned.

Carter dropped his hands from Zia's wait and blushed. Zia unwillingly unwrapped her arms from Carter's neck.

'Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Isis and Horus are here, and they want to talk to us.'

Zia nodded, and Carter murmured _'Ha – nehm.'_

We headed down, and the two Gods were talking to Bast and Khufu.

'Argh,' Khufu was saying.

'Yes, it seems so,' Horus replied.

'Argh, argh,'

'But, surely, that would not be required?' Bast enquired.

'I'm afraid so,' Isis said.

When they didn't notice us, Carter cleared his throat. The Gods looked up, and Khufu just belched.

'Hello, Carter,' Horus said.

'Horus, Isis,' Carter greeted.

Zia bowed low.

'Rise, Zia Rashid,' Isis said.

'We have something serious to discuss with you children,' Horus said. 'We are all going to the First Nome.'

Isis waved her hand, and a sand tunnel opened, forming a passage into the Duat. I sighed, sure that the rest of my day was effectively ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there it was, my second Chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**Cheers,  
>Crazeemee<br>**


	3. Percy Jackson 2

ONE AND THE SAME

CHAPTER 3

PERCY JACKSON 2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay... so this is Chapter PJ2, or Chapter 3...**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ANNABETH POV:<p>

'This sucks,' I thought. We'd been on this quest for a week now, and this was the fifth monster we'd faced. Don't get me wrong. It used to be fun when I went on quests with Grover, Tyson and… Percy.

Ever since Percy had disappeared, things had been way different. For a week, I hadn't spoken to anyone, and I refused to come to the Mess to eat. Thankfully, my half brother Malcolm always brought back a plate of food for me, because he knew I'd be hungry. Everybody had been so nice about everything, and some of the girls from the Aphrodite Cabin had even tried giving me some guy advice. I snorted. That had been terrible.

I spent weeks looking for him, I even followed Hera's advice, and went to the Grand Canyon. Well, that was a colossal fail, or at least, so I thought. Don't judge me by that. I mean, Leo and Piper were nice, and I pitied Jason because he didn't remember anything, but at the time, I was solely focused on finding Percy.

Anyways, about a week after Jason, Piper ad Leo came back from their quest, we headed off on another one. We were trying to find this Roman Camp. According to Jason, Percy had no chance of surviving there – if he was there at all – unless he didn't remember anything about Camp Halfblood. I wasn't sure if I should hope that he didn't remember or not… I shook my head. I was being stupid. I mean, I wanted him to survive, didn't I? Of course I did, but I guess I was sort of hoping that he remembered all of us - his friends.

We were heading back to Camp Halfblood today. We had been to the Wolf House, but there was nothing else – no other lead for us to go on. I had Iris – messaged Chiron, and he was being all mysterious. He told us to come back as soon as possible. Apparently, he had some bad news. Gee, why am I not surprised?

'Annabeth?' Piper called. She walked into the safe home we'd made, and saw I was sitting on the floor, polishing my knife.

'Yeah?'

'There's someone here, and I think you should talk to her.' Piper looked upset, and I wondered why.

'I don't really feel like talking right now, Piper. Who is it?'

'It's Reyna.'

'Oh.' I suddenly understood why Piper was so upset. Reyna was Jason's girlfriend from the Roman Camp. Just then, realization of this piece of information hit me. I ran out of the cave to see a girl with red hair cropped short. She was buff, and had green eyes. Her ace was a mess, but she was pretty, none the less. She reminded me of Clarisse, and I knew without asking, that she was a daughter of Mars, the Roman aspect of Ares.

'Hello,' I said, walking forward. 'I'm…'

'Annabeth,' she cut me off, her eyes wide. 'It's you.'

'Um… Sorry, do I know you?'

'No,' Reyna said, smiling. 'But I know all about you. Percy has told us o much that it feels like we've been acquainted for ages.'

'Doesn't seem like a daughter of Ares to me,' Leo murmured, but Reyna heard it.

She punched him in the stomach and said 'I'm a daughter of _Mars_, Genius.'

I laughed. That was my first real laugh in weeks. I laughed because I was Euphoric.

'Does Percy remember us?' I asked.

'Of course he does,' Reyna said, looking surprised. 'He won't shut up about you, and some people called Grover… he's a faun – er, I mean _satyr –_' she tested the word – ' Tyson, Thalia, Nico… Like I said, it feels like we know you now.'

'Where is he? Can you lead us to him?' I asked eagerly.

Reyna looked confused. 'He left SPQR about a week ago. He should be back at Camp Halfblood by now.'

'Oh,' I frowned. I had just missed him. Drat! But then I smiled. At least we were heading back, so I'd see him soon enough.

'How's Jason?' Reyna asked, her eyes shining.

Now, I was hesitant. I didn't quite know how to break the news to her.

'This _boy_ here told me he was out, but would be back soon?' she nodded at Leo, and made the end of the statement a question.

'Yeah…' Piper said.

'Jason must have told you all about me, an SPQR, and Lupa? When we found out what Juna'd done, we flipped. But I'm sure Jason would have told you a plan. He's super skilled, isn't he He's the only one who can actually beat me t sparring.'

I looked at Piper, and she seemed to e taking the news well. She just looked at Reyna, and said nothing. I looked at Leo, and we locked eyes. We had a silent conversation.

_Leo: Piper's taking it well._

_Me: Yeah… I know._

_Leo: Are you going to tell her about Jason and his amnesia?_

_Me: Why me?_

_Leo: a) Because you're the girl, and girls are better at all this sentimental stuff._

_b) You're a daughter of Athena, and you'll be wise enough not to get your butt kicked._

_Me: and c) Because you're chicken._

_Leo: What? ME… Pfft. I'm not chicken._

_Me: Save it Chicken Boy._

'Listen, Reyna,' I said. 'I have some bad news for you. When Jason was brought here, Hera – I mean Juno – took away his memory.'

'What?' Reyna demanded. 'But Percy had his memory!'

'One of our stupid ego – centric Queen's mastermind plans, no doubt.'

'Stupid, goat skinned good for nothing…' Reyna muttered darkly.

'Tell me about it,' I agreed.

Just then, the person in question climbed up to the cliff our safe home was made on, and stood up.

'Hey guys,' Jason said. Reyna had her back to him, so he didn't really notice her face, until she turned around at the sound of his voice.

'Reyna?' he asked, stunned.

'Hey, Jason,' she murmured.

There was an awkward silence, which I broke.

'Reyna, we're all heading back to camp now. It's pretty close. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Chiron would want to meet you.'

She nodded, and Piper, Jason, Leo and I grabbed our packed bags, and together, the four o us made our way to the city part of New York.

* * *

><p>On reaching New York, we hailed a cab, and headed straight to Long Island, Sound. I paid the cabbie, and I all but ran up the hill, and all the way to the Poseidon Cabin. I could almost <em>smell<em> Percy's presence, and I ran through the door.

There he was, standing at the sink his dad had gifted him, with his back turned to me. He was talking to Tyson through an Iris – message. When my Cyclops friend spotted me, he broke into a toothy grin and cried 'Annabeth!'

Percy spun around, saw me, and his jaw dropped open, his eyes wide. He didn't talk for some time.

Finally, I smiled and said 'Hey, Seaweed Brain.'

He ran over, hugged me and said 'Hi Annabeth.'

I laughed and hugged him back tightly.

Tyson was tactful – for once – and said 'Daddy call. I go. Bye Annabeth. I come later, and we make things go BOOM.'

I nodded at him, and he disappeared.

Finally, I pushed Percy back, and punched him hard in the stomach.

'Ow,' he complained.

'You stupid piece of kelp!' I yelled at him, punching him with every word. 'Do you have any idea how _worried _I was? You had your memory, and you didn't IM me? You didn't even let me know you were okay!'

Finally, he caught my hands, and said 'I'm sorry, Annabeth.'

'Oh, you're _sorry_?' I demanded hysterically. 'You're gone for weeks without telling me – or anyone for that matter – and you come back and say you're _sorry?_ That's supposed to make it okay? I'm just supposed to smile, and hug you, and tell you it's alright?'

'Pretty much…' Percy said with that stupid grin of his.

'wha – ' I just gaped at him, then slapped him hard.

'You will _never_ do that to me ever again, is that clear?'

'Yes ma'am,' he nodded, nursing his cheek.

'Good,' I said, and hugged him.

'I missed you Annabeth,' he whispered.

'I missed you too, Perce,' I said.

Finally, he let me go, but grabbed my hand and said 'Let's go. Chiron wants to tell us something. He was waiting for you to get here.'

I nodded, and walked off, arm in arm with my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright... so there it was. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. BTW, I've put up a poll, so you guys need to tell me if you want The Kanes to be demigods or not. The next Chapter depends on it, so unless you guys vote, I can't update... but no pressure!**

**Cheers,  
>Crazeemee<br>**


	4. Kane Chronicles 2

**Right, so... this is Chapter 4.**

**I want to clear a few things up first, so here we go:**

**a) The poll FINALLY decided o grace us with it's presence on my profile. I'm sorry for the delay, but it just wouldn't show...**

**b) Dear **GOD OF PERCABETH**: Yeah... I know SPQR sounds weird but I checked a couple of other fanfics, and this is what it's called. Also, Annabeth did all those stuff sort of mechanically, because she had to, but she was still kinda depressed, ya know?**

**. . .**

**Okay, I really wanted to say:**

**Dear **Fart Bagged Wonder**: Classic name. It had my brother in fits of laughter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

KANE CHRONICLES 2

ZIA POV:

You'd think the Gods would have the decency to at least let you know before they turn up. I mean, I can understand Horus being impulsive, and slightly mad, but _Isis?_ She must have been in Sadie's head for too long.

Anyway, we walked into Isis' sand tunnel, entering the Duat. When we walked out of it, we were back at the First Nome. I hadn't come here since Carter had found me, because, well, for one, I didn't really want to hang around Desjardins, and second, it was a lot more fun with Carter and Sadie. _Yes, I know. Shocking, isn't it?_ Horus just made us magically appear inside the Great Hall, and Desjardins leapt of his chair.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded in that French accent of his.

The Gods just ignored him, and led us into a room on the edge of the Hall. Horus waved us in, and hut the door behind him. I went and sat on a couch with Carter, while Sadie sat on an armchair, and put her feet up on the table. Typical. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. So, we have something important to tell you,' Horus started, heaving his chest out a little.

'Yes, yes,' Sadie cut him off. 'Our snake friend is rising, and as usual, you Gods are completely incompetent, and need the assistance of brilliant and talented magicians, such as yours truly.'

Horus chose to ignore that comment, and continued. 'As I was saying, we must discuss something with you. I'm sure the three of you know about the Greek demigods?' We all nodded. 'Well, they have a problem of their own. Gaea, their goddess of the Earth, is rising, and has a vendetta against them for destroying her children; the Titans.'

'But, isn't Gaea Geb's sister?' Carter asked.

'In one aspect, yes,' Isis spoke. 'But they are not related. It's just a way of interlinking the Gods.'

'Like Thoth and Hermes,' Sadie said.

'Very much. Yes,' Isis said.

'Anyways,' Horus attempted to get back into the spot light. 'We have counseled with the Greek and Roman Gods, and have decided that since we have a very slim chance of defeating Apophis, and they have no chances of defeating Gaea, we must join forces. '

'It is because of this,' Isis continued, 'the three of you will be going to Long Island. You must try to get along with these demigods, and you might even have to go on a quest with them. Let them trust you, and I assure you, Apophis cannot escape our wrath. Neither can Gaea.' We nodded.

Horus once again spoke up. 'One more thing. For this to work, you will have to join forces with us Gods again.'

'You mean, we'll have to be your hosts again?' Sadie demanded. 'Are you mental?'\

'Why should we trust that you won't try to take over?' Carter demanded.

'Oh, you Kane's are so stubborn,' Horus grumbled.

'But you have not answered the question,' I finally spoke up. 'How do we know you will not attempt to crush us, and overpower our bodies?'

'Because,' the voice of Lord Osiris spoke, as he appeared with Anubis and Bast. 'I will be watching. Also, Anubis here will be coming along, just in case things get out of hand. Of course, Bast will accompany you, as always.'

'What do we do?' Carter asked Sadie and I.

'It doesn't look like these nutters,' she looked apologetically at the sky and continued 'will let us go, otherwise, will they?'

'And you said she was unwise,' Horus said, beaming.

'Fine,' I said. 'Let's do it.'

Just at that moment, Nephthys appeared, and she zoomed into my locket. It felt warmer, and heavier, and it was most uncomfortable. Isis and Horus entered Sadie ad Carters locket.

_Hello, Zia_, Nephthys' soft voice said in my head.

_Hi,_ I said.

'Alright,' Osiris said. 'Sadie…'

Sadie nodded, stepped forward, and opened a portal into the Duat. Together, the three of us, along with Anubis and Bast stepped into the portal.

We fell tumbling, and landed on the foot of a hill. We looked up, and saw a giant dragon lying at the base of a tree. At the top, three people were standing. Well, two people, and a centaur.

I sighed.

_Better get this over with,_ Nephthys spoke, and I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Right... so, there it was. Review, please...<strong>

**Cheers,**

**Crazeemee  
><strong>


	5. Percy Jackson 3

CHAPTER 5

PERCY JACKSON 3

PERCY POV:

Seriously! Is nothing normal anymore? It's hard as it is to accept the fact that there're Greek Gods and monsters running around, and that demigods exist. When I found out that there're Roman Gods as well, I was stunned. It took some time or me to get over that shock. So when I found out that there was more, I flipped. I don't think even Annabeth saw this coming, which I saying something, because she's a daughter of Athena, and tends to know everything.

'I can't believe Chiron kept this from me,' she muttered next to me.

'I know,' I agreed. 'I wonder how he managed to keep this a secret.'

Annabeth had just come back from her quest, and we had headed off to talk to Chiron immediately. I had assumed it would just be something about Gaea, and we'd be discussing battle strategies and stuff. Well, I wasn't _completely_ wrong, was I?

Anyways, Chiron had just explained how even the Egyptian Gods were alive, and though they didn't sire demigods, they did use mortals as hosts, and I personally wasn't sure if that was good or worse. He also told us that two Gods, along with three _godlings_ were turning up, and it was our job to get to know them, as we'd need them.

'Urgh!' Annabeth said, stamping her foot. 'He's being unnecessarily vague. If _they_ know about _us_, shouldn't _we_ know about _them_?'

We were standing at the top of Halfblood Hill, next to the pine tree that had once been Thalia's, waiting for the arrival of these Egyptians. I the meantime, Annabeth was trying to teach me some Egyptian history.

'Their equivalent of Gaea; Geb, sired five kids with Nut, the sky goddess,' Annabeth said.

'Nut?' I snickered.

'Percy!' Annabeth said. I could tell she was annoyed.

'Right. Sorry.'

'Anyways, these five Gods, Osiris, Isis, Set, Horus, and Nephthys, were born on five days consecutively; the demon days.'

I nodded.

'According to Chiron, Isis, Horus and Nephthys found hosts before, and fought Set, who also had a host. Recently, when there was that terrorist issue at that museum in London, these gods were released. Apparently, the hosts got rid of them, but since Apophis is rising, they've joined with the Gods again. Horus' host is a boy called Carter Kane. His sister, Sadie Kane, is hosting Isis, and their friend Zia Rashid is hosting Nephthys, They are friends with the cat goddess; Bast, who is accompanying them, along with the Lord of funerals; Anubis.'

I decided not to point out that she'd just repeated everything Chiron had said, and that I'd been there with her throughout.

'Look!' she said, pointing at the foot of the hill. I could see five people standing there. 'That must be them.'

I nodded, and wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist, getting ready for the next stage.

ANNABETH POV:

When I saw them, I knew we were in for trouble. No way could we get through this easily. Bad enough, we were fighting Gaea, but if they helped us, no doubt we'd be asked to help them with Apophis. Right now, I wasn't really looking for more battles. All I want is a normal life as a typical sixteen year old girl. I shoud've known it wouldn't work out that way. We're demigods. Our lives aren't supposed to be normal. It's always about training and fighting.

I sighed, as they started to make their way up to us. I was feeling sheepish, because I'd just repeated everything Chiron told us. Thankfully, Percy didn't mention it, even though I knew he noticed.

Oh My Gods, they're already at the top. I can sense something about them. They're aura is almost like a demigod's, but it's stronger. I guess that's because they're hosts. Hmmm. This is going to be interesting. There are two girls, not counting the goddess, and two guys. I can't tell which one is the host.

One girl has caramel hair, and pretty eyes. She has blue streaks in her hair, and it looks pretty cool on her. She can't be over thirteen. The other girl looks slightly Arabic, with dark kin, black hair and gorgeous amber eyes. One of the guys is Afro – American, and has black hair and brown eyes. Both he and the Arabic girl are around fourteen by the looks of it. The other one is pale, and has black hair as well. He looks around thirteen, but I'm not sure. He has a slightly more mature look about him.

The cat goddess was tall, and she had startlingly gold eyes. She was wearing leopard skin clothes, while everyone else were in cotton clothes.

The girl with caramel hair looked at me and Percy, sizing us up. Then, she looked at her companions, as if waiting for them to speak, then rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

She spoke with a strong British accent. 'Hullo. My name is Sadie Kane.' She pointed at the older of the two boys and said 'This is my brother, Carter Kane, and his girlfriend Zia Rashid.' She nodded at the. pale boy and said 'This is death boy, Anubis. This is my friend, the goddess of cats, Bast. I am the host of Isis, my brother is the host of Horus, and Zia is the host of Nephthys. And you are…?'

I grinned at her. I could tell I was going to like this one. 'I'm Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.'

'Pleasure to meet you,' Sadie said.

'Welcome to Camp Halfblood,' Percy said, smiling.

The others smiled at us, and looked around.

'C'mon,' Percy said. 'We'll take you to Chiron. He'll want to see you.'

And with that, we all headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right. Well, that was chapter 5. Sorry it took so long for me to update. My internet was acting all wonky, so I had to do most of it through my phone, an then transfer it to my laptop. Anyways... Tell me what you thought. I'll update tomorrow, so today is you LAST CHANCE to tell me if the Kanes should be demigods.**

**Cheers,  
>Crazeemee<br>**


	6. Kane Chronicles 3

CHAPTER 6

KANE CHRONICLES 3

SADIE POV:

As we climbed up the hill, I was able to see the two people standing atop it more clearly. They were both around sixteen, by the looks of it. One girl, and one boy. The girl was tall, well muscled, had blond curls, and stormy grey eyes. Like Zia's, they were gorgeous and intimidating at the same time. I had a feeling this was one girl I did NOT want to mess with.

The boy was also tall and well muscled. He had messy black hair, and sea green eyes. He smelled of the ocean, just a little bit. Well, more of waves, actually. You know, that kind of salty smell from the foam?

Anyways, by the way he had his arm around her waist, I could tell these two were dating. They probably knew each other for a long time.

_They have the definite air of demigods,_ Isis spoke in my mind.

_I can't really tell_, I said. I could almost _feel_ her roll her eyes at me.

_Of course you can't._

I could see they were sizing us up, waiting for us to introduce ourselves. I looked around our little party, and saw that I would have to speak. So, naturally, I stepped forward and made the necessary introductions. I had a little trouble to keep from smirking when I introduced Zia as Carter's girlfriend – they didn't really want to be public about the whole thing, which I thought was utter nonsense – and much more when I introduced Anubis as 'death boy.' It was brilliant, really.

Anyways, they introduced themselves as Annabeth and Percy, and led us inside the camp.

We saw a bunch of people running around, some in armor, and others in orange t-shirts and jeans or shorts or something.

'This is where we practice archery,' Percy said. 'This Apollo turf and they're really skilled.'

'Yeah,' Annabeth said. 'They are the best archers in the camp, second only to the Hunters of Artemis.'

They showed us the Mess, the armory – which was basically a bunch of sheds – and the sword fighting arena. Lastly, we walked up to a house, which looked like it was straight out of an 80's movie.

'This is the Big House,' Annabeth told us.

She led us up the stairs, and I saw a man in a wheel chair and a chap in a tiger print shirt – what were they adding in the water here? Everyone is so weird, they make Carter look normal – playing a game of cards.

'This is gonna be interesting,' Carter muttered next to me. I rolled my eyes, like I needed him to tell me that.


	7. Percy Jackson 4

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I am tired of giving you excuses, but I can't help it. Sorry. To make up for it, I've put up an extra long chapter (by my standards, anyway). How you like it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

PERCY JACKSON 4

ANNABETH POV:

You ever felt like you're doing so much, and people just keep pushing more and more onto you, and it feels like you might crack under the pressure? Like everybody's problems had been pushed onto your shoulders, and the weight of it all was weighing you down? That's exactly how I felt.

I've never been one to be afraid, or to hide from problems. The only time I felt anything remotely close to that was when I had to lead that quest into the Labrynth. I was so terrified of losing, of leading the others into defeat. Now, it was pretty much the same, except for a few differences. I wouldn't be the one leading this quest, so I wouldn't have to worry about saving all of us, and having to keep my calm all the time. I wouldn't have to worry about being perfect. The other thing was, when I lead the others into the Labrynth, I at least knew, in theory, what I had to go. I knew what we would be facing. Now? I was clueless.

When we took the visitors to Chiron, he told us that he wasn't sure if this could work. So, before we went into anything big, he said we'd be issued a smaller quest, to see if we could work together.

Translation? We were probably signing for our own deaths, so he had to make sure the risks weren't too bad.

So, we now had to attempt to find some place, or thing or even some one, who could prove that Egyptians had mingled with us before.

After he was done talking to us, he called Grover, and told him to show the others around camp. He said he wanted to talk to Percy and I alone.

Grover agreed, after shooting us a confused glance. Percy shook his head, and mouthed 'later.' Grover nodded and walked away.

Once I was sure that they were out of earshot, I turned on Chiron. 'Are you really sure this is going to work?' I demanded.

'I can't be sure, Annabeth. All I know is that we can't defeat Gaea without their help, and they need ours. You have no clue how powerful…'

I cut him of 'Apophis is. Yeah, Chiron, I know. I'm not sure this is a good idea, though. And this quest? This is the first time anything like this is ever happening!'

'You'd be surprised at the things history can show you.' Chiron answered.

'Chiron.' Percy said, speaking for the first time. 'Why didn't you send us to Rachel? Don't we need a prophecy?'

'Not this time, Percy,' Chiron said. 'Since you'll have four Gods accompanying you, things have to change.'

'Aren't you being a little too vague?' I said angrily. It was really frustrating that he wasn't answering _any_ question straight up.

'I'm sorry,' he said apologetically. 'I'm afraid I can't do much, except tell you this: You'll need you're godly parent's help a lot on this quest. Just remember that. Now, go make sure our guests have settled, and then get ready for the quest. You'll leave at sunset.'

Rather shocked at Chiron's abrupt dismissal, we left.

'Hm..' Percy said. 'I'm kind of surprised Mr. D didn't say a word.'

'I think the presence of Isis and Horus shocked him. Turns out he _can_ be wise once in a while.'

We laughed for a while, and then became serious again.

'Annabeth? Who is this Apophis guy?' Percy asked me.

'He was a huge villain. He had something against Ra, the Egyptian ruler. He was their version of Zues.'

'Hm… not a nice guy, then?'

'He makes Gaea seem like an angel.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah,' I agreed.

Suddenly we heard loud voices.

'… how can you not have CELL PHONES here?'

'That sounds like Sadie,' I said.

We jogged off towards the mess area, where the noise seemed to be coming from. When we got there, Grover was cowering away from Sadie. Carter was looking away, embarrassed, Zia was shooting Sadie looks of warning, and Anubis and Bast just looked amused.

'What's going on?' I asked, walking up to them.

'Percy, Annabeth,' Grover bleated.

'This here goat tells me I can't call my Uncle and tell him we've reached.'

'I'm a _satyr_,' Grover protested weakly, but shut up after receiving a glare from Sadie.

Percy chuckled next to me, and I couldn't stop a smile of my own.

'Listen, Sadie,' I told her calmly. 'We're not allowed to have cell phones here, because they can be tracked by monsters. We prefer to use Iris messages. Iris is the goddess of rainbows, and, if you ask nicely enough, she'll put you through to just about anyone.'

'Shut up,' Sadie said.

'Sadie,' Zia chided.

'I'm sorry. Wasn't talking to you. I was addressing an egomaniac who is unfortunately in my head.'

I laughed, and said 'No problem. C'mon, I'll help you make an IM.'

'We can go to my cabin,' Percy said.

I nodded and led the way.

When we entered, Carter whistled and said 'Nice digs.'

'Thanks,' Percy said. 'Annabeth remodeled the whole thing last summer.'

'It was nothing,' I said. 'Okay, first, we have to make a rainbow. Percy, open that window, will you?'

When there ws a rainbow, I felt my pockets for a Drachma. I pulled one out, and threw it into the mist. 'Oh, Goddess Iris, please accept my offering.' The Drachma sailed right through.

'Okay,' Percy said. 'Now just say where you want to put the call through to.'

'The House of Life, 21st Nome, Brooklyn,' Carter said.

An image flashed, and what I saw amazed me. It was a baboon in a Lakers jersey.

'Khufu!' Carter called.

The baboon turned around wildly, looking for us.

'Oh, we're here, you stupid baboon!' Sadie said.

'Argh?' Khufu grunted questioningly. He tried to swat at the mist, but Percy and I immediately yelled.

'If he does that, he'll cut the connection,' Percy told them.

'Try telling him that,' Carter said.

Finally, Bast stepped in and said 'Argh. Argh.'

'What did you just say?' I asked her.

'I said he was being a slobbering idiot, and told him to listen for a minute.'

'Listen, Khufu,' Carter urged. 'I need you to go find Uncle Amos.'

The baboon just stared at us.

'Go on,' Zia urged. 'Go. Find Amos.'

Khufu stuck his tongue out at us.

'What the…?' Carter said. 'he's usually so well behaved.'

'Khufu, go get him. Be a good baboon,' he tried once more.

Then, Khufu did the most atrocious thing. He turned around, and lifted his jersey, revealing a very colorful backside.

'Whoa,' Percy said.

'I could've lived forever without that image,' I said, wishing he would cover it up soon.

'Sorry,' Carter said. 'I guess he's just shy around strangers.'

'Doesn't seem very shy to me,' Percy muttered.

'Oh, this isn't going to work,' Sadie said impatiently, and pushed herself in front of Carter. 'Look here Khufu. If you're a good monkey, and go fetch Uncle Amos, I'll tell you where we hide the Doritos, Oreos, chocolate flamingos, and all other yummies ending with 'o''.

I had no clue what she was saying, but it got Khufu's attention. He turned around, smacked his lips, and then ran off grunting.

'I think we'll give you some privacy, now,' I said, pulling Percy and Grover by the arms and leading them out. 'We'll be just outside if you need us.' I called over my shoulder.

Once we were out, Grover whispered 'Who are _they?_'

We filled him on the whole story. AT the end, he was rubbing his hooves on the ground; something he did when he was nervous.

'This doesn't sound like a very good idea to me,' he said.

'I know,' Percy agreed.

Then the rest came out of the cabin.

'Okay,' I said. 'I guess it's time we showed you to your cabins, where you'll be staying for now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Again, tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Kane Chronicles 4

**Okay... There it is. Chapter 8! Yes!  
><strong>

**Alright, now I've come far enough that I'd want to thank some of the reviewers in detail.**

**Animal Charmer 11: You have always been the first to review every chapter, and your reviews have been constant encouragement, so thankyou for that.**

**Voice without a Face: Thankyou for taking the time to review every single chapter, and for following the story. I'm glad you like it. Also, as an answer to your questions:**

* **As revealed in the previous chapter, the demigods, along with the Kanes and their companions must go on a smaller quest first. Only after that will they go for the bigger fish. In order to give each detail more quality, I have decided to make this story a series. The first part of the series will be where they complete this quest which is going on now. If you have more doubts, feel free to leave them in a review, or PM me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... Read and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<br>KANE CHRONICLES 4

ZIA POV:

I have to say, I was a little impressed with the demigods. They had a nice place, although it was nothing like the First Nome. Also, the people were pretty nice, if not a little strange. Percy and Annabeth were kind enough, and weren't judgmental, like I might have been if roles were reversed. Even that satyr, Grover, was alright, but a tad bit nervous. Well, I couldn't blame him. Anyone going up against Sadie _should_ be nervous.

Anyways, as soon as we were informed of the quest, Sadie decided she'd want to talk to Amos, and let him know where we are. She'd grown very fond of that man, and was even remotely well behaved only around him.

After she scared poor Grover out f his wits, Annabeth and Percy turned up and told us we needed to use an Iris Message. As she was explaining it, Nepthys spoke in my head.

_Isis is _not_ going to like that_. I mentally nodded.

As if on cue, Sadie said 'Shut up.'

I smiled, knowing what must be going on in that head of hers.

We were led into Percy's cabin, that is, the Poseidon cabin to make the Isis Message. He had a very nice cabin, which looked like it was cut from just one rock. It had sea shells, and coral and all sorts of sea vegetation growing out of nooks, and embossed into the rock. Inside it was empty – and still very messy – except for 2 bunks and a fountain in the corner that looked like it was made of sea shells. It had mist around it, so I presumed the water was hot.

When we put through the call, that infuriating monkey was so cheeky, I almost lunged at him through the screen. Carter was no good as persuading him – he never is, he's more of the mellow kind – so of course, Sadie stepped in, bribed the baboon, and got him to go get Amos. Annabeth was very tactful, and she led the other two out, so as to give us privacy.

Amos came on screen, and looked extremely surprised.

'Let me guess,' he said. 'The Greeks.'

'Uncle Amos,' Carter said, cutting to the chase. 'We've been issued a "quest". We have to find something, or some place or even someone – anything that can prove that Egyptians and Greeks have worked together before. Do you have any idea what that might be?'

'No, Carter,' Amos told him. 'I don't. Even if I did, though, I've got orders not to tell you. You're supposed to do this on your own.'

'What rubbish!' Sadie cried. 'You're family! What happened to "blood runs thicker than water"? Who told you you can't tell us? Let me go have a little chat with. The little…'

Amos cut her off 'Sadie, I can't help you. Trust me. If I could, I would, but I can't. I don't think you've noticed, but there are five gods with you, and not one of them have been able to help. Isn't that strange?'

We exchanged looks. He had a point.

_Nepthys?_ I asked mentally?

_I'm sorry Zia. I don't know. Honestly. I feel like I should know it, but I just don't. I keep coming up blank._

'Death boy?' Sadie demanded. 'What about you? Bast?'

'Sorry, Sadie,' Bast said.

'I don't remember, Lady Kane,' Anubis admitted.

'Don't call me that,' Sadie snapped.

'Alright, Amos,' Carter said. 'We'd better go. We'll talk again soon,' and he slashed his hand through the screen.

Amos' face flickered and disappeared.

'Strange,' Carter muttered.

'You know you could've helped us?' Sadie said. 'Iskandar. He would've known what to do.'

I nodded. Iskandar had been like my second father. I felt really sad that he was gone. I hadn't even got to say my good – byes to him, because he was keeping me somewhere, so I could be safe, and so no one found out that I was a host.

Carter sensed how upset I was, because he put his arm around me, and led the way out.

When we got out, Annabeth turned around at the correct moment and smiled.

'Oh, hey,' she said. 'You guys are out. C'mon. It's time to show you to your cabins.'

* * *

><p>SADIE POV:<p>

I must say, spiffing cabin arrangements. They put us in just the right cabins. Carter went to the Poseidon cabin, because Percy was the only other inmate there, so it was less crowded. Anubis went to Hades cabin. Hades is the God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld, and Anubis is the Lord of Funerals, so that fit. Zia went into Hecate – magic. Bast stayed in Hera's cabin, because she was the only one who was not creeped out by it. And that left me. I was put into the Aphrodite cabin. Goddess of Love, Lady of the Doves, Aphrodite is also the Goddess of Beauty.

When Annabeth told me, I said 'Why are you putting me in with a bunch of snooty puffed up peacocks?'

She said 'They're not all snooty, and I thought you might have fun scaring them off with your streaks and kohl.'

How she knew about Egyptian eyeliner, I don't know. Then I remembered she was a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Damn it!

Anywho… when she led me to my cabin, I was aghast. It was completely pink on the outside, and pinker on the inside. It had so much perfume sprayed, that I started getting a migraine. And you should know, when Sadie Kane gets a migraine, it isn't a pretty sight.

'Alright, guys!' Annabeth called. 'I want you to meet Sadie Kane. She'll be using your cabin to freshen up, and at sunset, we leave for a quest. We don't know how long it'll take for us to come back, but when we do, she'll come back to this cabin. Even though she isn't a child of Aphrodite, take care of her, alright?'

She turned and winked at me. Good. At least she knew I didn't need _taking care of._

'Piper?' she continued. 'You're the head of the cabin. Make sure she settles in, okay?' And then she left, leaving me to face a dozen boys and girls who looked like they'd all jump right out of the front covers of magazines.

_Brilliant,_ I thought, rubbing my palms together. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>There it was... love it? Hate it? Let me know.<strong>


	9. CONTEST! not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Alright... because I've got so many reviews and PMs asking me why the Egyptian Gods and Magicians don't seem to remember anything, I have a little surprise for you...**

**You guys have to guess possible reasons for why this particular situation could take place, and... *pause for dramatic effect*... the three people who come closest to MY reason will be told what happens, and will also be allowed to have sneak peeks into several other things in the story that will keep you hooked (hopefully), and several other surprises.**

**All you have to do is PM me, or, if you don't have an account on fanfic, then you can email me. My email ID is displayed on my profile. Do NOT leave your answer in a review, okay? Thanks.**

**So...**

**GOOD LUCK! ;)**


End file.
